Random oneshots
by OrganizedChaos22
Summary: A collection of random Fairy Tail oneshots that have no place to go. Updates will be irregular. You have been warned. Second chapter up! Team Natsu centric
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm starting a one-shot series! Yay? This will be for basically any random couple in Fairy Tail that I feel like writing for. Updates will be irregular. You have been warned. I might let people request oneshots or couples, but I don't know yet!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>It was highly unusual for people to see Levy McGarden in any mood but cheerful. So when she stormed into the guild, her expression furious, even Jet and Droy got the hint and fled.<p>

Levy fumed silently from a table in the corner of the room. She looked like she was ready to kill someone. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her usually warm brown eyes shot daggers at any wandering mage stupid enough to approach her spot. Of course, Gajeel was never that smart anyway.

As the iron dragon slayer approached the murderous bookworm, several of Fairy Tail's more regular drinkers were sat at the bar, lamenting the loss of one of their dragon slayers.

"It's a crying shame," Wakaba said. "That boy's too young to die."

Cana rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "Don't you think you're being a bit melodramatic Wakaba? I mean it's not like she's gonna kill him or anything. I don't think Levy has it in her to hurt so much as a bug."

Macao took a large swig of his glass. "I dunno Cana," he said, "she looks pretty pissed to me."

"What d'you think got her all riled up anyways?" Wakaba asked curiously.

"Probably something to do with her precious books," Macao said shaking his head. "Young people these days are just ridiculous."

"Old," teased Cana, a smirk on her face. "I still stand by my point though. There's no way she's gonna do anything."

"Care to make that into a wager?" said Wakaba, chewing on his cigarette.

"What kinda wager we talking about here?" asked Cana wrinkling her nose at the disgusting action.

"It's simple really," Wakaba explained. "Me and oldie here-"

"We're the same age!" Macao yelled. The simultaneous glares from Wakaba and Cana made him turn back to his drink, muttering profanities under his breath.

"As I was saying," continued Wakaba, "Me and _Macao_, against you on whether Levy's gonna snap and attack Gajeel. We say yes, you say no."

"Wait a minute!" protested Macao, waving his hands around and almost hitting Wendy as she walked by, earning him a few choice words from Charle (which he ignored). "I never agreed to any of this!" Cana and Wakaba elected to ignore him and turned back around to face each other. Macao frowned into his drink, grumbling about how no one appreciated him.

"What are we betting here Wakaba?" said Cana. Wakaba smirked.

"Why the usual of course. Loser buys drinks for the next week."

Cana thought for a moment. "You're on old man."

They shook hand and turned to watch the events unfolding, with Macao face down on the counter, still mumbling to himself.

* * *

><p><em>This might not have been my smartest decision, <em>mused Gajeel as he approached shrimp's corner table. _She looks fucking pissed._

However much his thoughts disagreed though, Gajeel still plonked his body down next to the silently fuming bookworm. He watched her for a bit, uncertain how to proceed. Why'd he even come over here anyway? Yeah sure, he hated seeing squirt sad and all, but didn't she have like chick friends? Where the hell was bunnygirl when you needed her? Oh right wasn't she out with stupid Natsu and her team? Plus, bookworms fanboys (god he hated those guys), had run like the pussies they were when Levy had entered the guild that morning. Did that really leave him as the next closest person to her? Wow. _Stop it Gajeel. That shouldn't make you so happy goddamnit._

As all that had been running through Gajeel's mind, beside him Levy had come to her own conclusion.

"Go away Gajeel," she said quietly. Gajeel blinked in surprise. He'd expected yelling and screaming, not this quiet dismissal.

"Uh...You okay shrimp?" Inside he cursed. _Good fucking job Gajeel. Now she'll open up._

"I'm fine," Levy replied curtly. "Now go away." Gajeel sighed in frustration.

"Look shrimp, obviously you're not fine. Even your dense as fuck fanboys realised that."

Levy's lip wobbled. She looked like she was about to cry, which made Gajeel panic inwardly. _No, no, no I am not equipped to deal with a crying bookworm right now! _

Shrimp seemed to pull herself together, and glared up at him. "Nothing is wrong Gajeel. Now go away."

The iron dragon slayer grumbled inwardly. _So this is how it's gonna be huh?_

Gajeel stood up suddenly, almost knocking the table over. He looked down at Levy, his red eyes glinting with an unidentifiable emotion. He grabbed the solid script mage, and tossed her over his shoulder, before walking out of the guild, leaving Cana and Wakaba gaping at the door.

* * *

><p>There was a 10 second delay before she started hitting him with all the strength her tiny body possessed. Her face was bright red (although from anger or embarrassment Gajeel couldn't tell). Gajeel himself was a bit embarrassed. <em>The hell am I doing? <em>Though, he had to admit, the feeling of Levy's body against his was...nice.

"Let me go Gajeel!" Levy screamed at him, ignoring the weird looks they got from bystanders.

"No."

"Seriously? I told you I'm _fine."_ Levy said crankily.

"No you're not. Stop freaking out, it's not that much further."

Gajeel felt Levy slump in defeat and smiled at his small victory.

About five minutes later Gajeel put Levy down. "Here we are," he grunted.

Levy looked around, disoriented.

"Where is here?" she asked, and then added as an afterthought, "I'm still mad at you by the way."

Gajeel didn't blush. Sure his face went slightly red, but it was hot out! In fall. Yeah. They were having an unseasonably warm fall. But he most definitely did not blush.

The two of them were standing in a small clearing, in a forest just outside of Magnolia. It was really a beautiful, peaceful place. The grass was a beautiful pale green, and flowers in every colour of the rainbow dotted the small space. It was surrounded by willow trees, and you could hear the soft chirping of birds. It wasn't exactly the kind of place you'd expect to find Gajeel.

"It's just somewhere I found when I was coming back from a mission. I've been meaning to show it to you for a while now," he replied (still totally not blushing).

"It's beautiful," Levy breathed. Then she whirled around to look at Gajeel. "But that doesn't get you off the hook you know!"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon sit down shrimp." Grudgingly, Levy complied. "Now tell me what the hell's wrong!"

Levy looked down. "I guess you won't really believe me if I say it's nothing huh?"

"Nope."

She sighed. "You remember my boyfriend Charlie? Blue eyes, red hair?"

Oh yeah. Gajeel had totally forgotten about that jerk. He hated him too. Although he'd never actually met him...

"I guess I shouldn't be so angry. Maybe I'm overreacting. Anyway, I realised a while ago, that I shouldn't be dating Charlie, because I was in love with someone else."

Gajeel growled inwardly.

"I figured it was terrible of me to string the poor guy along, so this morning before I went into the guild I went to his house to break up with him. And when I got there..." Levy trailed off before sniffling slightly. "I saw-"

She only got about that far before breaking out into tears. Gajeel sat next to her, unsure of what to do. He pulled her close, awkwardly attempting to comfort her by patting her blue hair. God he was gonna kill this punk for making Levy cry.

The bluenette looked up at him, her eyes red. "When I got there," she continued shakily. "He was having sex with some girl!" She wailed before diving back into Gajeel's embrace. _I'm killing him.__ Enjoy your last half hour of life mother fucker._

"Am I overreacting?" Levy mumbled from his shoulder.

"Nah." Gajeel said. "I'm gonna kill that jerk for ya Levy."

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "No Gajeel, it's okay. You don't have to do anything. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for it."

Gajeel grumbled, but if Levy wanted him to stay away he would. For now. Hehe was still curious about something though.

"Well who was the dude you were gonna break up with him for?" _Please don't let it be Jet or Droy._

Levy went bright pink. "No one!" She yelped.

Gajeel was confused as to why she was so embarrassed. Why was _he _so embarrassed? And...some other emotion he couldn't identify. _Whatever._

"Okay okay you don't have to tell me jeez."

Levy nodded still blushing.

"Are you good to go back to the guild shrimp?"

"Don't call me that Gajeel!" Levy shoved him, before blushing.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Are you good to go back to the guild _Levy?"_

Levy shook her head. "Is it okay if we just stay here for a bit?" She asked, still pressed up against him.

"Uhhh yeah?" Gajeel replied. He relaxed slightly. "Course it is."

Levy relaxed against his body. Gajeel didn't know who it was she loved, but they were going to have to fight him for the tiny, adorable bookworm. Because he wasn't letting this go without a serious fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Has anyone noticed how much I <em>adore<em> Cana, Wakaba, and Macao? I actually like some of the background characters in the anime more than the main ones. **

**So that was the first in this series. They will not be connected in any way ever. Sorry if it didn't have the intense romance you wished for, but it hinted enough yes? All of the romantic kisses and such just sounded forced. I have more in the works, and you can request specific things if you want. The next one up will maybe feature Loke and Aries? No promises though. What does everyone think of Charlie? Kind of a dick right?**

**-OrganizedChaos22**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Luce, d'you wanna go on a job or something? I'm <em>bored<em> just hanging around the guild," moaned Natsu.

"I don't mind," Lucy replied. "Wanna see if Erza and Grey wanna come with us? We _are_ a team after all."

"But we haven't done a job with just the two of us in _forever_. And anyway, they're acting weird. Like super quiet and sad and stuff," he paused. "I dunno why." Lucy shrugged. "Maybe it's something with Jellal again?" She suggested.

"Whatever," Natsu replied. "Anyway, I found an awesome job! Happy? Ya coming?"

"No thanks," the blue cat said sadly. "You go alone Natsu."

Natsu cocked his head to the side confused. "I'm not alone! Lucy's coming with me!"

"Yeah I'm right here you stupid cat!" Lucy yelled. She checked the time. "Oh crap Natsu, we're gonna miss our train!" The pair sprinted out of the guild, Natsu laughing like an idiot.

* * *

><p>Grey looked at Erza despondently. "He's getting worse," he stated. Erza shoulders sagged and she nodded. "Like, a lot worse," the ice mage continued. "In the beginning it was just when he was tired or drunk but now..."<p>

"Enough Grey," Erza cut him off.

"Erza it's been 6 months." Erza stared down at the table, and Grey watched a slow tear drop down from her eye. "What exactly can we do? If we told him...he'd lose what remaining sanity he has left," she said.

"Well we can't just let him keep living in this dream land!" Grey yelled, hitting the table. He stood up abruptly. "I'll see you later Erza." Grey stalked off, and Erza sat there, tears dripping down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"<em>C'mon it's an easy job." Natsu said.<em>

"_I don't care! It's way too dangerous! There's a reason these jobs are S class you know!" Lucy yelled. Erza looked at her. "I would not have suggested it if I did not think the four of us couldn't handle it," she said consolingly._

_Lucy frowned. "Well I guess if the master approved..."_

"_That's the spirit," said Grey patting her shoulder. "Now c'mon, the train leaves in 10 minutes."_

"_Woohooo!" yelled Natsu. "I'm all fired up now! Let's go Happy!" He grabbed Lucy's arm and ran out the door, with Happy close behind them._

"_Aye sir!"_

* * *

><p><em>Erza was starting to panic. The job, which was to take out a dark guild known as Sapphire Eagle, had initially seemed easy. They'd beaten the first members they'd met no problem. Then they met the elite group of Sapphire Eagle, known as Onyx Flame. They were the elite team of Sapphire Eagle, and their skill level was pretty much equal to that of Team Natsu. <em>

_Almost immediately the four of them had been separated (she was reasonably certain Happy was with Natsu). There were four members of Onyx Flame, and presumably each one had gone after a different member of Team Natsu. Erza wandered around the enormous guild hall of Sapphire Eagle. She heard a clinking of metal behind her, but when she turned, there was nothing there. Her senses on high alert she scoured her surroundings for something, anything that could be a mage. _

_Suddenly, Erza was wrapped in chains. She struggled to pry them off, before yelling out into the hall._

"_Where are you? Show yourself coward!"_

_She heard a giggle coming from behind her. She managed to turn around, and saw a girl who looked around her age looking at her from on top of one of the pillars in the guild hall. The girl had short pink hair and red eyes, and she wore a pink skirt with detailed armou. She had chains wrapped around her wrists._

"_Well that's kinda mean, don't you think?" She giggled again. "My name's Erebella."_

_Erza growled before tugging the chains off her body. "Requip!" She yelled, changing into her Heavens Wheel armour. She summoned swords around her. With a yell, Erza sent them all hurtling towards Erebella._

_There was a huge explosion of dirt and rubble. Erza sighed, before turning away, intending to keep searching for her team. She heard laughter coming from behind her. Erebella emerged looking no worse for wear._

"_Did you really think I was that weak? Metal make dagger!" The pinkette sent seven or eight daggers hurtling towards Erza with quick, clean precision. The requip mage dodged them and narrowed her eyes. This would take longer than she thought. _

_The battle was long and intense. Erza won, but came out of it more injured than she was used too. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath when she heard an ear piercng shriek coming from somewhere inside the guild. It sounded like Lucy._

_Erza sprinted through the many corridors before finally coming to a large room, somewhat resembling a library. She froze in the entranceway. A huge man, with long silver hair and a bulk that rivaled Elfman's beast form held tight to Lucy. Her keys were on the ground some distance away. The man had a ball of dark energy aimed directly at the blonde. Natsu and Grey stood frozen in the room, although it was clear Natsu was desperate to run up to the man and attack him._

"_Alright, now I'll repeat nobody moves an inch. Okay?" The man seemed to notice Erza in the doorway and began sweating nervously. There was no way he could take on three powerful mages at once. He seemed to come to a decision, and a smirk grew on his face. He shot the ball of dark energy directly at Lucy, and then ran for the exit, leaving her crumpled like a rag doll. Erza desperately wanted to chase after him but she had to make sure Lucy was alright._

_Lucy was so far from alright. Her breathing came in shallow gasps, and she was heavily injured._

"_Luce? Hey Luce, you're gonna be okay. We just gotta get you to Wendy right? Then you'll be all healed up and ready to go on another mission," Natsu said frantically, crouched next to Lucy._

"_Lucy can you hear me?" Erza asked stroking the blonde's hair._

"_Y-Yeah I can hear you Erza," Lucy whispered._

"_Just focus on the sound of my voice alright? I'm right here."_

"_O-Okay. Okay I can do that."_

"_Lucy?" Natsu yelled. "Lucy? C'mon Luce, we just gotta get you a healer. Right guys?"_

_He looked up hopefully at Erza and Grey. _

"_Guys?"_

_Grey shook his head. "Yeah, we just gotta get a healer."_

_Erza ignored them in favour of Lucy, who's breathing was slowing down._

"_Can you still hear my voice Lucy?"_

"_There's not going to be enough time to get a healer," Lucy whispered._

"_What?" Grey yelled. "No, we have tons of time. Right Erza?..."_

_He railed off when he saw the tears running down the requip mage's cheeks._

"_Guys?" Lucy said. "I don't want to die."_

_Natsu punched clean through the wall. "You're not dying Luce!"_

_Happy buried his face in Lucy's hair. Erza knelt next to her head._

"_Don't worry Lucy. We're right here," she said tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "You're okay."_

_Lucy's eyes closed. Her chest stilled. _

_A terrible wailing was heard from where her keys lay. Grey dropped to his knees next to Erza and stared at the still body of Lucy Heartfilia. _

_Natsu screamed. He screamed for what seemed like hours. He punched walls, he burnt bookshelves to a crisp. When his magic energy was all but gone, Natsu fell to the floor and sobbed. _

_Lucy Heartfilia was dead._

* * *

><p>Natsu groaned.<p>

"We should've just walked," he moaned to Lucy. She laughed lightly. "I'm serious Luce. It would've been far less painful-augh!"

A little kid came up to Natsu, curious. "Hey mister who're ya talking to?"

Natsu moaned. "My partner who'd do you think?"

The kid seemed puzzled. "But there's no one there. You're sitting alone."

His mom grabbed his arm. "Karl, you shouldn't ask such intrusive questions." She looked at Natsu, "I'm so sorry dear," she pulled her kid away, back to their seat.

Natsu looked at Lucy and shrugged. "Well that was weird," he said, before clutching his mouth in panic.

"Yeah, it was like they couldn't see me!" Lucy said indignantly.

"Whatever," said Natsu. "Ugh, next time we're walking."

* * *

><p>Grey stood in front of a white tombstone, in Magnolia's graveyard. He sat down cross legged, and started talking.<p>

"Natsu's gotten worse. A lot worse. You'd hate to see him like this." Grey sighed. "Oh, and Yukino lacrima messaged me. She said Loke told her the Celestial Spirit King set up a statue of you somewhere. You'd love that. Probably too much." Grey leaned back on the tombstone. He stayed there for a bit before slowly standing up. "I should go. Erza will be wondering where I am." He began walking away, and then turned.

"Ice make rose."

A beautiful ice rose leaned against the tombstone. Grey smiled sadly, before walking away, back to the guild.

_See you later Lucy_

* * *

><p><em>Lucy Hearfilia<em>

_Beloved Nakama_

_I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was sadder than the last one. Okay, so I know I said LokexAries but the idea struck me. Sorry?<strong>

**Hope the characters weren't too OOC, review and tell me if you liked it, hated it, etc. Let me know if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes. The quote is by Galileo. **

**If you would like to request a oneshot, review or PM me and I'll see what I can do. Until the next time my lazy ass decides to update...bye!**

**-OrganizedChaos22**


End file.
